Believing in Tomorrow
by Gummy'Fish'Lover
Summary: Redo of my last story. OC. SI. Self Insert. You get the drift.
1. Chapter 1

** . . **

**Literally. BLEW UP. Don't ask how or why. I don't know. Had to re-write this. Yay. Gotta go. **

* * *

Sometimes, things don't go the way we plan. Sometimes, for the better. Sometimes for worse.

I couldn't really tell you if I had the short or the long end of the stick. It's quite a hard thing to decide.

Once Upon a Time I had a life, plans for it. But that…that was a long time ago.

Let's just say my plans didn't work out quite the way I had worked them out to. They started to fall apart the day I woke up in somewhere I didn't truly know, with people I didn't truly know, nothing I truly knew when I think about it.

Nothing at all. I was familiar with it, yes. But I didn't truly know anything.

A young woman to focused on business to actually pay attention to her surroundings. Rushing down a busy street of Manhattan yelling something into the phone. What a stupid woman she was. To busy to even wait for the walk sign to light up. Stupid Stupid Woman.

If you couldn't guess that woman was me.

A taxi had slammed into my side, sending my flying. What happened next was extremely anit- climatic. A stupid way to go.

There was no white light, no pearly gates, no gawk worthy sights. I had _blinked. _That's it.

I had blinked and the skyscrapers of Manhattan were no longer above me. I was greeted with a blue sky, and the dull feeling of pain. Like I had stubbed my toe maybe? No it wasn't in my toe. It was everywhere, a dull pain that I would have just brushed off if it not were for the fact there was screaming, yelling something I wouldn't understand until much later.

It wasn't that I didn't understand what it was saying, no for some reason I did

It was the fact that I knew this voice. Not from personal experience of course, but I…I felt like I knew it.

It was strange.

"Mina!" The voice yelled, as I felt something slipping it's hand under my back to lift me, before quickly slipping the other hand under my knees. Had I been laying down? Mina... That _was _my name. But who was this? Where were we? Shouldn't I be in New-York?

I watched the sky with a strange fascination, I mean when was the last time I had _seen_ a blue sky.

Of course I had looked at a blue sky- but when was the last time I had taken time to look at it?

I couldn't remember.

"I think she's in shock." A feminine voice stated. Was I in shock? Why would I be? Wait...Taxi…right. But no…I wasn't in shock.

Shock: A sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience.

Why was I recalling that now? Stupid sporadic memory.

The blue sky and suddenly turned into blurry mess. A blue light from a hand came into my vision …a _hand. _Was that light from a hand?

Okay…Maybe a little bit of shock.

Again, Holy shit that light was from a hand. A HAND. Lights don't come from hands unless the lights are surgically built into someone's hand. And that doesn't happen.

I felt myself set down onto what I assumed what was the ground. It wasn't the best surface to be lying on.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop." The feminine voice desperately yelled.

I was bleeding? Oh Taxi. Right.

That light came from a hand.

*WANNA GO TO SPACE. SPAAAACCCEEE. SPAAACCCEEEEEE. IM IN SPACE. Tell me if there isn't a line here. There should be. SPPPACCCCEE*

**Sorry this sucked. It was better the first time around, but my computer EXPLOADED. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

**Hell's Heat: I appreciate you took time out of your life to write that. Everyone is entitled to an opinion and that seems to be yours. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Daydreamer1008: Thanks for the advice. And yeah, I'll admit the chapters could be much longer. I just bought this new laptop, I had an old computer and I came home and pieces of it were everywhere. Since I don't think my cat did it I'm assuming it blew up. Thanks, I just kind of put what I think my reactions would be with less yelling and cursing. I'm not going to put a Summary, just because It's all going to be together here. It's like an air of mystery I guess. No one knows why everyone knows her and all that magic sauce. Thanks so much for leaving a review!**

**Shirokuromokona: Thanks, I'll be sure to go back and put a line there. And I appreciate that you reviewed, and that you think my story has personality! I hope you end up liking it.**

**NobodyInParticlr: Yeah, I felt like that might end up as a problem. As for the Questions...Maybe (I'm not sure yet. I write these before I write the chapter so...), and No. You see, I found Dreaming Of Sunshine (Awesome story by the way) and I realized the whole "Shika sister" thing had been done by her/him and I didn't want to feel like I was stealing anything from her/him. So I started from scratch.**

**Lets get started shall we?**

_"To die will be an awfully big adventure"_

* * *

Most people relate death with a bright white light. So when I was pulled into numb darkness, where I'm not sure I was even there or anywhere, I prayed to god that it wasn't death.

I wouldn't wish that darkness on my worst enemies.

It was a numb place. You couldn't think, or sleep, or move. You knew you were in a darkness, but you couldn't bring yourself to think about why or how. You simply were.

But at the same time you were not. You weren't there, not at all. It was like you didn't exist. Your entire person gone.

It brought about one question, that haunted what little was left of my thought process the entire time I was there.

Did I ever exist? Or was I nothing. Just a drop in the ocean. So insignificant, that no one even seemed to notice.

I'm not sure what that darkness was, but I hope I never go back. As I felt immense pain that for once I clung to, just because it was the only thing that I could cling to. It was the only thing to let me know I was real.

I would take it over that darkness any day.

It was so much pain, that one would wish for the dark. But a wish for the dark would put you in the dark.

So I didn't wish for it.

The pain had faded to dull after...I couldn't really tell you how long. I was to focused on clinging to the life I had left to pay attention to the time it had been.

Months, Weeks, Days, Hours.

Like I said, I couldn't tell you.

Only one thing seemed to bother me, and I honest to god couldn't tell you why.

It was a damn clock.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

It wasn't rational to be almost scared of the sound a clock made. It wasn't rational at all. For some reason, I was literally terrified of every single little noise it made. Like it was taunting me.

It infuriated me. It terrified me. I almost felt…humiliating?

Before I could register what had happened, My body (almost by itself) shot up from what I can only presume is a bed and smashed the damn clock with my fist.

I wonder what would be the thought process of someone who just happened to walk into this.

A girl standing next to a shattered clock, that still had the nerve to make the noise.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_To-_

So I did what any logical person would do. I chucked it out the window.

That person would be scared.

"What are you doing out of bed!"

Or mad. Why would they be mad?

And this was the first time I realized I was in a hospital room. I honestly don't know how I didn't notice before. It's kind of like those TV shows where one of your friends points out something weird that was suppose to be fixed in post but wasn't, and now every time you see it you stare.

I was knock out of my thoughtful state by being pushed onto the near-by bed.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

And this is where the actual logical person in me comes out.

"Who are you?"

With this, I finally got time to observe the now stunned girl that had been yelling at me not a even a second before. Her hair was pink, dyed I'm guessing, I mean who's born with pink hair? Anyway, her eyes were bright green, and she was wearing some of the weirdest clothing I've ever seen.

"Sakura. Don't you remember me Mina? Sakura Haruno." She asked desperately, getting louder with almost every word.

Sakura like the Cherry Blossom, like her hair. But no, I didn't know this girl. Was she a business client? No…A nurse maybe?

Whoever she was, she took my lack of response as a bad sign and ran out yelling something.

Why wouldn't I remember her? Amnesia? Mom's name is Jenna, Dad's is Fred…no I still remember everything.

The flimsy door burst open, pieces of it chipping from the bottom as a blue-eyed blonde boy burst through it, only to be quickly pushed aside by a woman with long blonde hair that seems to be in low pig- tails.

"You remember me right Mina? You have to remember!" The blonde boy yelled, quickly coming to stand in front of the bed I had been pushed on not 5 minutes earlier.

I…_did. _I did know this boy. I couldn't remember his name or anything about him but I knew him. I swear. Maybe I had spent time with him as a client of the boss? Wait…N…N…Nar…I…

"Naruto?" I asked, taking a shot in the dark. There was something about that name that just felt right.

He lunged from over the bed and hugged me, only now did I remember how immense the pain had been. How hard clinging to life had been. Plus, not only did I only know this boys name, he could be a rapist for all I know.

I think I need an adult.

But on serious terms, I did what I could.

I screamed.

* * *

**Even though short, that was hard to write. I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are lovvvee.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirokuromokona: Can I just say I spent a while making sure I spelled your name right. And _I_** **want to know where she is in the series. No, I kid. I think I know where I'm putting her. I have her whole life written down, because I'm weird like that. Your review is thanks enough. I love reviews, they make me smile. I can't wait for the next after this because I get to go back to school, so I don't even have control of what happens when that I have Drama class this year... I'm a drama nerd so I take a swim in that stuff. A nice swim...I also take swim in school. I'm being EXTREMELY strange right now...I'm sorry. I really am. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Silver Queen: Hold on, ****give me a second to go squeal over in that invisible corner off to the left. Okay I'm back. Let me just point out that I was pulling out of my driveway when I got the email that you reviewed and my mother gave me the weirdest look and told me to stop swerving because I was going to kill her. I wasn't swerving, I was just exploring the road. Switching with a counterpart...yep sounds like the effect I was going for. That's not it exactly because my brain made up the weirdest twists (Some that I read over and went "What the..") but yeah. That's kind of the effect. By the way, I love your story Dreaming of Sunshine. I should stop rambling now. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

**RandomCitizen: Oh..that would have sucked. Like alot. Sorry I just watched the Breakfast Club so my brain is stuck in the..80s was it? Ah, the years I wasn't alive. I feel really bad for making your reply shorter than the others so I'm rambling now. I love you though! (Just thought of Patrick "I love you") Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sweetlilsunshine: Dun dun dun dunnnn. The suspense! Dun Dun dun DUNNN! ...Sorry. That would scare the shit out of me to, like hey, hugging this girl I know and she just screams...yeah. Once again I feel bad for making some of these shorter than others. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Giselle Satomi: The world may never know! Or...maybe they will...maybe is this chapter...or maybe not. Read to find out! Thanks for reviewing, lots of love. ...lol...ha..lots of- I'm going to go now. **

**Okay, This might need some help.**

_Writing. _

**_Flashback._**

**There we go! Read and..read.**

* * *

A book.

A 230 paged note book was suppose to explain why I was here and who these people were. Yes, I counted.

_I can't help you._

Well..geez.

_I can't help you get home. To New York. I've tried. _

_No- that's a lie. I figured out how to get home once. But I didn't want to at that point. _

_I'm you. I hope you figured that out. Did you hit your head or something? _

_Maybe this will help you. Maybe it wont. But i'll try. _

_If i'm going to start- it will have to be from the beginning. Okay so it all started with a man name Alphonse. _

_Alphonse Elric._

"Al..Alphonse?" I whispered, my eyes blurring as tears built up in them.

_**"Come on!" Someone yelled, laughing as they pulled my hand. **_

_**A blurry face comes into vision, finally the source of the laughter. **_

_**"I'm coming!" I screamed, seeming to find something hilarious "I can't wait to finally meet you're brother!"**_

I snapped out of what-ever that was by a pink haired girl...Sakura right?

"You can read that?" She asked, point to the text confused.

I stared at her "Yeah, can't you?"

There are illiterate people in this world.

"No. It's a different language. I think you called it..Englsh?"

_**"What is it?"**_

_**I sighed, obviously frustrated with something. **_

_**"I've told you a hundred times Al, it's called English."**_

_**"Englsh?"**_

Sakura's hand was glowing when my mind focused back into the real world...or pretend? Hell I didn't know,

"You told us to give that to you if something like this happened." She stated while she pushed her hand to my burnt arm.

I absently nodded and turned the page of the notebook.

_I'm not sure what happened. One minute I- we- you? I was walking down the street, and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed next to a very sexy piece of meat. _

_Or in terms that make sense, Alphonse Elric. _

_He had been malnourished, looked like for years at the time and... _

* * *

**I know authors notes suck but...NO NOT HERSHEL'S FARM!. That may be random but I'm watching the Walking Dead marathon right now and...Yea. Sorry this is short, but I really do have school tomorrow and the Walking Dead will already intrude in my homework. I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry that this took as long as it did. I think I got the writer knocked out of me and when this idea hit me i just...wrote. I do have a question for those who actually read these notes, I was considering writing a sort of before story. I have mentioned Elric which I Fullmetal Alchemist and I didn't want to do a crossover (yet) but I am aware that mentioning him is somewhat of a crossover the characters will never present them selves in the story, so I was simply wondering how many would be interested in something like that and Gosh I am wordy today. Anyway so let me know if that would be of any interest to anyone?**

* * *

On release from the hospital I was supposed to go to constant training to gather my lost knowledge of fighting and the style I had acquired, but any amount of insight would've helped me in this moment. I was supposed to know how to create something with the liquid like substance that I was handed. Yet, that's not what seemed to bother me as much as the fact that I felt as though I did know, but somewhere- somehow, it was locked away.

Not anywhere that would be impossible to get to, but somewhere that I just couldn't seem to place. Almost as if it were a child's jewelry box, that when opened, something would spin at you and play music, and make you come to a realization that just didn't seem to come.

Because where I was wouldn't be classified as sunshine and rainbows. There was constant war and what I was told to be ninja- and Children weren't children. Some of the people I had talked to in my short time- or memory of this place- didn't seem to see what I did. When I had asked my question I was told that I was back to my cold self, but that wasn't me. I was not a cold person.

What seemed to upset the people of this place was my simple question as to why they treated the genin like children. Age wise- somewhere else- I suppose they could be classified as such, but not here. They were Ninja, and from what information I gathered, they enemy did not care if they were children or not.

You fought for home. For friends, family, and others. And that seemed to make in justifiable to most. But the people you fought against also fought for home. For friends, family, and others. You didn't care if that enemy was 12, because they were a threat. Yet, when the enemy didn't care they were perceived as evil and cold hearted. Hypocritical at best.

Which finally brings me to my point.

This liquid I was handed to make something out of, I could never imagine touching. Because being handed this dish of liquid was like finding that old jewelry box you owned when you were little and thinking how naive you had been. I was naive before, with this liquid that I refused to touch now, I was so naive.

I could not survive here. In this world. I would never be able to. I don't know how I had.

This was not a story book, this was not pretend. This was real, and there was no way I could survive in a brutal place when the most vicious thing I had to deal with before were bad clients who got nasty when they couldn't get deals. I would never be able to deal with people who wanted to kill me because of where I was from. I mean sure, there were people like that at home, but not that would actually go through with it the moment I stepped out of the proximity of my home land.

I had never taken Karate, or any self defense of the sort, and I was in no shape, way, or form prepared to try it now.

I would die here.

Yet, when I was told to meditate, as that would somehow help give me a survival rate, I didn't seem to care. My brain would contemplate on getting home, with the knowledge that sitting around would never get me home...I just wasn't motivated. And from there I was aware that it would be my downfall. But once again, I didn't seem to care.

I was told I was one of the best. And I could truly believe I was..something. Because, when memory leaves the body, the brain had a funny way of creating a pocket that will store some of it away until broken. When I was alone, or with a couple of people, I could feel something- like I was being watched. I had no doubt that I was.

I mean think about it, one of your best soldiers forgets her training and turns into a simpleton in all the categories she had trained in for years? Are you suppose to accept that? Just let it go? They tried to make me believe that they wouldn't worry about it- but I'm not stupid. Maybe foolish and uninformed- but not stupid.

They had handed me this liquid to see if I would do anything with it- that is why they left. But the funny thing is...they never leave. They were always there. Watching. Somehow. I believe they are aware that I know they are there, yet they never hide. They were not stupid. I was not stupid. It was a game.

Handing me a dish and leaving- to see if any memories would come up. A game of life. Mine to be exact. Yet there would be no cars, or houses, or marriage. There would be the time when they decided if I was a traitor or spy- and kill me. I was very aware of this fact.

They were as well. Neither of us were idiots- not by a long shot.

So, let us start the beginning of my end shall we?

* * *

**I feel like you people deserve more than this- but I really want to get this out now so it will have to do. So If anyone would be interested in the story mentioned in the above let me know, and I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. And if you don't celebrate that...I hope you had a Happy Thursday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BEFORE I START, I had to bump up the rating for this chapter. There is mentions of sex in it, but no actual sex scenes or anything, just a warning. **

**Hello Beautiful...Did it work? Did the flirting help? No? ...Oh...  
****Hello! I've been gone for quite a while because *drum roll* I JUST MOVED TO FREAKIN GERMANY YOU GUYS. GAWD, IT'S COLD. I hope to be updating more, but I don't let chapters sit around I promise. When I write them, you get them. My internet right now is a little wonky, but hopefully i'll be around to fixing that.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Random Citizen: I know right? He's so lovable and everyone's like "ED! OHMYGAWWDDD." Not that Edward is bad but...yeah. I know, I know, I take sadness in the shortness of my chapters and the long amounts of time it takes me to update. Anyway, I live to surprise! Glad you read, reviewed...and stuff. Thanks for reviewing :)!  
**

**Shirokuromokona: Your English is absolutely marvelous my dear! This is not a crossover! That I promise. _That _should be the only mention of them. I only bring them in because I have a prequel written to this story, and always forget I didn't publish it. Sorry 'bout that. I'm actually mixing a lot of back round of Mina's into this, So I hope it makes up for it a bit? Thank you for reviewing! :D.  
**

**Chapter 4:**

**Jelly-Bean-Jr : What's up my old friend? Might I say, after I read your review, the first thing that popped in to my mind was "Sakura, I'm about to say to you what Naruto fans have wanted to say to you for the longest time. SHUT THE HELL UP..YOU FUZZBAG...okay I made that last part up." from Naruto Abridged I have no idea why. Maybe I shouldn't of shared that...But the second thought was: Ah! Don't hurt me. I have kittens! How will they live without me? I'm extremely glad you like it :). I feel honored that this was the first story (of the Naruto variety) that you read. I feel like I'm jumping around in the review-answer thing...but whatever. I'm very glad you like it and I shall not waste time!**

**Vaughn Tyler: Thanks! I'm very glad you found it interesting and that you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing! :).**

* * *

Sometimes I doubt I-she- we were even part of this village. People always watched, even before the accident..I started having..flashbacks of some sort. Memories of long forgotten moments would pop up. She...we were always watched like this. Carefully supervised. Never alone.

How had we lived before?

It was nothing short of suffocating. Even when we slept, eyes on the back of our neck. We weren't trusted, but had we ever been?

_ Dirt and blood spattered clothes pressed against my body as I ran. Why was I running? Judging by the panic, heavy breathing, and chunk of brown hair missing from my head..I'd say from something. It was trying to hurt me. _

_Screams._

_Feet shuffled faster against the rain covered ground, in and out of puddles. Left, right, right. Never go straight, always try to lose them.  
_

_Fatigue. _

_Under a hole in the wall, up the stairs. Had I lost them? I don't know. It didn't matter anymore. I panted as I came to my home. Tie around the door, don't go in. Harsh voices whispered in my head, don't go in. I stood in the rain outside the house. Don't go in._

_Blood._

_It dripped from my head, from my feet. It was a numb feeling, I was used to it. The door cracked open, revealing a black haired man, that didn't reek of sex. I was surprised. __  
_

_Confusion._

_He stared at me, but didn't everyone? I heard the harsh call of my mother to get the hell inside. Ninja...with a sideways leaf on the band...but a slash through it. I had seen it many times before. The black haired man simply gestured a nod at me as I untied the tie from the door and took a last look at the him. Bright red eyes._

_Fear._

_The eyes looked like that of a demon. I turned and walked into the house that, unlike the man, did reek of sex. I was used to it. My mother laid of the ground, coughing up bits of blood. She was sick, but I wasn't stupid. She was a prostitute. _

_Anger. _

_"You're almost 9." She spat, taking the stolen bag of medication and drugs from my hand. "Mommy has some debts to pay off and you're going to help her." There. She wanted me to sell myself just as she did._

_"I don't want to be a whore." It wasn't spoken in an innocent tone, but in more of a malicious one. Not one a eight year old should be able to produce. _

_Pain. _

_She had slapped me across the face. Like some how that would make me comply to her demands. I had gone to the local authorities before. I had tried to be a good person. But no one would ever trust a whore's daughter. And that would be my downfall._

_Regret._

_They wouldn't think twice about the child who tried to help them. But then again, children didn't stay children long when they lived in the outskirts of Shimai. _

_2 months later._

_Only the authorities were ninja in Shimai. People from the outskirts were not allowed to become authorites. We had giant gang and drug problems in the town, adding the power to kick ass wouldn't help at all. But people still practiced the art, just not officially becoming ninja. That's what I had done._

_My mothers business, while disgusting in prospect, got you places. In Shimai, getting places was godsend. _

_I had been forced into the business for food, money, and just about anything you needed to live. And it opened up the most scum filled doors in all of Shimai. And that's where I found Sensei Omoiyari, in a dirty club. Sensei Omoiyari saved my life, And I owed him so much for it. _

* * *

**Sorry that this is all flashback. This is Naruto-word-Mina's life...in flashback form. I'm extremly sorry this took months, and I'm so very disappointed in myself for that. **


End file.
